STAR WARS: The Force Awakens AU
by J. Hellscythe
Summary: What if Kylo Ren returned to the Light in Force Awakens? I know, it's a terrible summary, but this path is not as predictable as the movie was.


**STAR WARS: The Force Awakens AU**

HEY EVERYBOCY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! I just want to say, I was disappointed with Force Awakens, and the main reason why is because it has made this entire trilogy Uber predictable. I thought about how to improve the story, and the best way to do that is to make things harder to predict. The following is my solution. (It's a very basic solution, changing the one thing I feel ruined the whole movie: Han Solo's death scene… Han still dies, the circumstances are different is allHaH)

Disclaimer: Disclaimed, nuff said.

Summary: What if Kylo Ren returned to the Light in Force Awakens?

 **Prologue**

Han was about to head for the exit when he saw his son walking across the bridge. He ran to the end of the bridge and yelled, "BEN!"

Kylo Ren turned around and looked at his father, Han Solo. He felt the call of the Light more than ever now, telling him to go with his father, to go see his mother, to leave the First Order behind. And yet, the Dark Side was screaming at him to kill his father, to sever that connection, break that chain. "Captain Solo," he said musingly, "I must say I'm surprised to see you."

"Take of that mask," Solo said in a commanding tone.

"And what do you expect to see if I do," the boy asked.

Han frowned as he said, "I expect to see my son."

Kylo Ren took off the helmet and dropped it, "your son is dead... He died a long time ago."

"He's not dead," countered Han as walked forward, "He's still in there, trapped beneath Snoke's pawn, Kylo Ren."

"The Supreme Leader is wise," he replied, even though he could feel the Light telling that Snoke would dispose of him once he was of no further use.

"Snoke will kill you once you've outlived your use to him," the smuggler said, "You know it's true." Han now stood in front of his son, "Come home Ben, your mother misses you… I've missed you."

He choked up at the mention of his mother, "I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it."

"Let us help you Ben."

Before He could do anything, a shot rang out. Ben caught his father, who had been shot in the back by a sniper. "DAD," Ben shouted as he carefully lowered his father, "please hold on, you're gonna be okay!"

Han reached up and cupped his sons cheek, "It's okay Ben, it's okay... tell your mother... I'm sorry." And with that, Han Solo passed on into the realm of legends.

Ben closed his father's eyes before he reached for his helmet. Once he placed it on his head, he reached out with the Force and grabbed the sniper who killed his father. The trooper flew towards him and was impaled on his Lightsaber before being tossed into the abyss.

Chewie was also on a rampage. He owed Han a life debt; it had been his responsibility to protect him... Now Han was dead, and he was going to be damn sure to take down as many First Order Storm Troopers as he could.

Ben deflected each blaster bolt fired at him, he wanted to charge them, to rip through their ranks, but doing so would require him to abandon his father. 'He deserves a proper burial,' he thought to himself. Chewie roared out a warning, telling him that he was about to blow the charges, so he extinquished his Lightsaber and grabbed his father before channeling the force through his body and leapt up to the balcony where Finn and the girl stood. "Give the girl the Lightsaber," he ordered, "The Force is Strong in her... She's the only one other than me who can use it to its full potential."

Finn handed Rey the Lightsaber and said, "I'm better off using a blaster anyways."

"How do I even use this thing," Rey asked Ben.

Ben turned to her and said, "Trust your feelings, trust the Force."

"Alright, what's the plan," she asked the former Knight of Ren.

"We fight our way to the Millennium Falcon," he replied, "We're to do as much damage to the First Order as possible on the way... afterwards we go to the Resistance Base."

Rey nodded as she ignited the blade, "Let's make some noise then."

Chewie ran up to them and took Han's body from Ben who also ignited his Lightsaber and ran out of the bases now crippled weak point with the others close behind. About a hundred and fifty yards from the Falcon they were cut off by a company of Storm Troopers lead by Captain Phasma herself! "End of the line traitor," she snarled as she activiated her personal Z6 Riot Control Baton, "Kill them, but Kylo Ren is mine."

"Yes ma'am," responded the troopers as they raised their blasters.

Ben leapt behind Phasma and took off, prompting her to pursue him as the others dove behind cover before the Storm Troopers opened fire on them. Rey looked at Finn and asked, "Where's he going?"

"There's a rumor that Kylo Ren and Captain Phasma are secret lovers," he answered as he popped out and shot to Storm Troopers, "He might be trying to isolate her so he can try to convince her to join us."

Rey simply rolled her eyes.

XxX

"WHY," Phasma shouted as she attacked the man in front of her, "WHY WOULD BETRAY THE FIRST ORDER!" She locked blades with him, "WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY ME!"

"Snoke would have me kill you because of my feelings towards you," he answered, "I can't stay with the First Order, and neither can you."

Phasma was surprised, "Are you asking me to betray the Supreme Leader?"

"If it means you will come with me, then yes," he replied, "I lost my Father today... I can't lose you too."

Phasma was shocked: he had always been so loyal to the Supreme Leader, so why would he suddenly be so willing to betray the First Order? "What changed," she asked.

He took off his helmet and said, "I've been struggling with this for a long time Phasma... I've felt the Light calling to me, telling me to go home, to go to my family... But I don't want to leave without you."

Phasma took off her helmet to reveal a blond woman with blue eyes and fair skin. They immediately cast aside their weapons and embraced one another with a passionate kiss. Once the two separated she said, "Let's go save your friends."

XxX

Things were looking pretty bleak for Finn, Rey and Chewie. Despite killing a good portion of the Storm Troopers present, they were still severely outnumbered. Combine the fact that the planet was clearly starting to fall apart, they could tell that they were running out of time. Suddenly, the area was rocked by several explosions as the Millennium Falcon swooped in and did a strafing run, making the Strom Troopers retreat. The ship came back around hovered a few feet off the ground as the boarding ramp opened up to reveal Captain Phasma without her helmet. "COME ON," she shouted, "WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

They didn't need to be told twice as they boarded the ship prompting for former Storm Trooper to bring her communicator up to her lips and say, "Everyone's on board, now punch it!"

And Ben did just that, the boarding ramp closing behind his lover as they took off. "We're not done here yet," Ben said as Rey walked into the Cockpit, "You take over piloting this bucket of bolts, Chewie, you're her co-pilot, and I want Finn and Phasma manning those guns!"

"What about you," Rey asked.

Ben paused before saying, "I'm going to make sure my dad doesn't get too beat up during this fight."

XxX

Ben sat quietly as he looked at his father... He had failed him... His father was dead because he was too weak to save him! "You shouldn't blame yourself," voice said to him. He spun around to see an etheral man who appeared to be in his forties, "He would have died no matter what... all you can do at this point is make sure the First Order pays for their crimes,"

"Who are you," he asked.

The man smiled, "I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me... not many ever saw my true face... but to answer your question, I am Anakin Skywalker."

Ben's eyes widened when he realized who he was talking too, "Grandfather?"

"Yes Ben," Anakin replied with a smile, "and you have made me so proud today."

"I... I have so many questions to ask you."

"I'm afraid they'll have to wait for another time," replied Anakin, "but please tell your mother that I'm sorry... I would never have hurt her if I had known she was my child."

And with that, Anakin was gone... Leaving Ben to his thoughts. "I'll be sure to tell her."

XxX

Blue and Red Squadron had suffered heavy losses, so it was a great relief when the Millennium Falcon came in and started attacking the First Order's TIE Squadrons. Poe was greatly relieved by this and decided to make another attack run on the Bases weak point, which now had a hole in it. "All Pilots pull up and cover me," he ordered, "I'm going for that hole our friends on the Falcon opened up for us."

"Copy that Black Leader," one of the X-Wing Pilots replied as they worked to keep the First Order's Pilots at bay, allowing Poe to slip into the narrow hole in the Thermal Oscillator. Once inside, he unloaded his remaining Proton Torpedoes before blasting out of there. It exploded, causing the planet to be rocked with quakes as everyone headed for outer space.

XxX

General Hux stood before the Image of Supreme Leader Snoke and told him the Bad News. "I'm afraid Kylo Ren has betrayed the First Order My Lord."

"This is most troubling," the scarred individual said with contempt, "but not unexpected... return to me, General, the Knights of Ren will aide you in dealing with the traitor,"

Hux bowed and said, "at once My Lord."

XxX

The Planet exploded once the Resistance fighters made it to the Hyperspace Jump Point, allowing the pilots to see the fruits of their labors before they headed back to D'Qar.

XxX

( **AN: go to youtube and type in Batman Returns Finale part 1... It's a very fitting theme for the following scene, and I would like everyone to tell me if this scene got to you on an emotional level, because for obvious reasons, that was my goal.** )

When the Resistance Pilots made it back to D'Qar, they were all shouting in victory: they'd won the battle, and were getting ready to celebrate when silence fell upon the camp. Every watched quietly as Kylo Ren walked out of the Falcon and called a shovel of all things to himself with the Force. They were curious as to why he began digging a hole in the ground, more so when Chewie joined him in doing so. Once he felt the hole was deep enough, he walked over to a sizable tree before taking his lightsaber and cutting it down. He then proceeded to use his weapon to carve a box the size of a man before walking back into the Falcon. There was a gasp of shock from everyone's mouth as they saw him carrying the body of Han Solo in his arms. He placed the man in the coffin and used the Force to place it in the grave he dug before using the Force to fill it in. He waked up to a large rock and cut out a slab for a tombstone that he planted into the ground. He then used his Lightsaber to write the inscription.

 ** _Here Lies Han Solo_**

 ** _Scoundrel and Smuggler_**

 ** _Loving Father and Husband_**

Once he was finished with the inscription, he fell to his knees and took off his helmet to reveal he was crying. "I should have come back sooner... maybe then you would be alive... I'm sorry for all the heartache I caused you... But I swear I will right the wrongs I have helped carry out." He then got up and whispered, "Goodbye Dad."

Leia walked up behind her son and laid her head on his shoulder. She didn't say a word, but simply let her son take comfort in her presence.

XxX

A few hours later, Rey and Chewie was prepping the Falcon to head for Ahcht-To when Ben came on board. "I take it you're coming with me," she asked.

"Actually, I'm not," he replied, "Snoke is undoubtedly going to send the Knights of Ren after the Resistance, and someone needs to be here to fight them off."

Rey paused before turning to the Former Second in Command of the First Order and said, "There's more too it then that, isn't there."

"I can't face him," he replied, "Not yet anyways."

Rey turned back to the controls and said, "Then I wish you the best of luck."

"I'm hoping you will convince him to join us directly," he replied, "We could really use his help."

"I'll see what I can do," she replied.

Ben nodded and said, "Thank you, Rey." And with that, he walked off the freighter.

Once Rey had left, he turned to Phasma and said, "I have something I want to give you." He reached for a cord around his neck and pulled it off to reveal a purple crystal at the end of it. "This is my old Lightsaber Crystal," he explained, "I figured I could use it to build you a Lightsaber so I'd have someone to spar with on occasion."

Phasma looked at the crystal with a sense of understanding: a Lightsaber was a powerful weapon. "Are you sure that's the only reason you want to make me one?"

"I admit I want you to be able to fend off one of the Knights of Ren if it comes down to it," he replied, "It'll help put my mind at ease if I know you can stand against them."

She smiled tenderly as she said, "Okay." And then she kissed him.

"And when were you going to tell me you had a girlfriend," Leia asked her son in a teasing manner.

Ben and Phasma blushed at that, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"We have got to evacuate the base," stated Akbar, "The First Order knows we're here and will undoubtedly be launching a counterattack soon."

"Then we should find a new base until we are able do what we did in the final days of the Rebellion and use a fleet as a mobile base," stated Leia.

Akbar nodded, "While that would be ideal, how would we acquire the ships needed to build a fleet?"

"I have an idea," stated Ben, "there are three Resurgent-class Star Destroyers at one of the Frist Order's shipyards that are still technically under construction... they will require a bit of work, but the hyperdrive, shields, and most of the weapons are online." He noticed how the Resistance leaders were all looking at him expectantly. "If we could put together three strike teams, I could get you those Star Destroyers," he explained, "Captain Phasma and myself could both lead two of these Strike teams... now all we need is a third team leader."

"Sign me up," stated Poe, "We could obviously use the ships and I'm more than willing to go for it."

Leia nodded and said, "Then it's decided... you're free to put together your strike teams."

 **DONE!**

Now a lot of you have probably noticed how much more of a Badass Kylo Ren is already, in fact, I think the guy who plays the little bitch would be jealous if he read this fic.

Time for my explanations!

Q: Why have Kylo Ren return to the Light?

A: Because the road it goes down is one even I can't fully predict.

Q: Why have Rey and Ben/Kylo Ren in a relationship?

A: Because Phasma has potential, and I just love taking away the bad guys toys.

Q: Why have Ben take such an Active Role in the Resistance?

A: Because he has a lot to atone for.

Q: Why is Phasma blond?

A: Because the actress who plays Phasma is blond.

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS, BE SURE TO REVIEW!


End file.
